


Кот на удачу

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Кот на удачу

Если бы Славика попросили одним словом охарактеризовать их организацию, он бы сказал «пафосная». А еще, пожалуй, «претенциозная». И еще, пожалуй, снобская. Но это уже, пожалуй, для одного слова перебор. 

В общем, это была типичная организация, где начальство платило условно-приличные деньги за право чувствовать себя хозяином. Разговор с несогласными был короткий: или подчиняйся, или вали. Славик подчинялся, как умел. 

В конце традиционной рабочей пятиминутки, когда все кнуты и пряники были розданы, Николай Степанович показательно-хмуро, хитро прищурился и преувеличенно-строго сказал:

— И напоминаю, что 31 у нас корпоратив. И я жду вас всех, — он обвел сидящих наигранно-внимательным взглядом, — всех на нашем празднике. И еще напоминаю, — опять пропустил напускную строгость в голосе, — что на празднике все должны быть парами! У нас серьезная семейная компания. И все наши работники должны этому соответствовать. Одинокие, бабники и, прости Господи, пидары могут прямо сейчас собирать вещи и валить отсюда. Вам тут не рады! 

Славику показалось — или не показалось? — что взгляд начальника на последних словах остановился на нем. 

— На этом заседание окончено. Можете приступать к своим рабочим обязанностям, — шеф поднялся со своего высокого начальственного места и гордо двинулся к двери. 

Подобострастно хихикая и перемигиваясь, коллеги тонкой цепочкой потянулись за ним. Чувствуя, как его все еще обжигает тот взгляд начальника, Славик вышел из зала совещаний. Нужно было что-то срочно решать. 

Славик вытащил телефон написал: «СОС. Срочно. Спасай». Ответ пришел через минуту: «Ок. Обедаем сегодня в „Zavodе”. Нерешаемых проблем нет. Ты платишь». Славик облегчено выдохнул: Дим Димыч был их феей-крестной, крестным отцом и небесным покровителем. Он помогал, подсказывал, сводил с нужными людьми. И если Дим Димыч согласился помочь — значит, ситуацию можно было исправить. 

Прошла уже почти половина обеда. А Дим Димыч все хмыкал, кривлялся и тыкал пальцем в телефон. 

— Прости, что отвлекаю, — не выдержав, ядовито сказал Слава. — Но я тебя не в телефоне посидеть пригласил. У меня беда. Мне нужна помощь.

— Прости, — улыбнулся Дим Димыч. — Я все не успеваю. Всем нужен.

— Давай я еще раз… — начал Славик.

— Зачем повторяться? — удивился Дим Димыч. — У вас на работе праздник. Чтобы начальство тебя полюбило и перестало думать про тебя гадости, подозревать во всяком гействе, — тут он подмигнул, — нужно прийти с дамой. Дамы у тебя нет, и времени ее искать тоже нет. Так? 

— Так, — понурил голову Славик. — Я думаю, может, на каком сайте для знакомств поискать? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Поищи, — хмыкнул Дим Димыч. — Только напиши, что тебе надо одноразово, для корпоратива. Потому что ты боишься рассказать на работе правду про свою ориентацию. А то мало ли что, у дамы одни планы на тебя будут, у тебя на нее другие. Во избежание, так сказать. 

Славик понурил голову.

— Так что мне делать? 

— Есть один вариант, абсолютно беспроигрышный, — сказал Дим Димыч. У Славика в сердце затеплился огонек наделжды. — Я тебе телефончик дам одной барышни. Главное — не жлобись деньгами. Последнее, конечно, не отдавай, но расщедрись максимально.

Славик обрадовано закивал.

— Ну, и верности от дамы не требуй, само собой.

— А что за дама? — спросил Славик. 

— Дама приятная во всех отношениях, — заржал Дим Димыч. — Любит деньги и, скажем так, мужчин. Когда-то приехала из села учиться, не выучилась, бросила, но зацепиться смогла. Сразу какого-нибудь богатого папика найти или ума не хватило, или везения. Поэтому тягалась со всеми за деньги и прочие ништяки. 

— Знаешь, мне что-то идея не нравится, — скривился Славик.

— Ну и дурак, — уже серьезно сказал Дим Димыч. — Наши многие ее услугами пользуются. Договоришься с ней легко, в люди она с радостью ходит — типа уважают ее, с собой зовут, серьезно относятся. 

Славик молчал. 

— Значит, действовать будешь так, — начал излагать свой план Дим Димыч. — Найдешь кота, позвонишь Маше, я телефон дам, скажешь, в интернете нашел, поедете на такси к ветеринару, оставите кота там. Потом типа в благодарность за помощь коту отведешь ее в ресторан. Готовься раскошелиться, она блюда недешевые выбирает. Завтра с курьером отправишь ей букет, договоритесь еще пообедать или поужинать. И уже тогда пригласишь ее на корпоратив. Потом поедете платье выбирать и, может быть, что-то из ювелирки. Вот тут надо будет проявить хитрость и осторожность: сильно на поводу не иди, потому что у дамочки огого запросы, но и не упирайся особо, потому что мадам с характером, обидится. Сходишь с ней на корпоратив, поразишь начальство — и все.

— Что — все? — тупо переспросил Славик. Что-то в словах друга не давало ему покоя, но что — он не мог понять. 

— Все и все. До следующего года только телефончик сохрани. И, прежде чем звонить, не забудь у меня уточнить, в чем фишка. 

— Какая фишка? Какой кот? — окончательно запутался Славик.

Дим Димыч закатил глаза.

— Маша эта сейчас типа волонтер по животным.

— Почему типа?

— Потому что это модно. Ну, или она думает, что модно. Тут и причина для знакомства, и способ заработка. И репутация опять же. А что она через год придумает, я ж не знаю. Вот и говорю, уточни у меня. 

— А где я кота найду? У меня животных дома нет!

Дим Димыч опять закатил глаза. 

— Что-то я от тебя уже устал. На улице найдешь, мало там, что ли, котов бегает.

— А как я его поймаю? — не унимался Славик.

— А ты сидящего найди, спокойного, чтобы не гоняться, — подсказал Дим Димыч. 

— А если он здоровый будет, зачем его к ветеринару? — спросил Славик. 

Дим Димыч обхватил голову руками.

— Все, сдаюсь. Укатал ты меня. Зачем тебе кота лечить, если кот — только причина для знакомства? Ты что, не слушал меня? 

— Слушал. Вот приедем мы к ветеринару, посмотрит он на кота — и скажет, что тот здоровый. И что дальше? 

— Дальше у вас с Машей ресторан, а кота отпустишь на волю. Или в клинике оставь, пусть, не знаю, укол сделают. 

— А потом что с котом будет? И зачем ему укол? — Славику уже было жалко кота. 

— Тебя кто больше волнует, кот или работа? — разозлился Дим Димыч. — Кого больше жалко, себя или кота?

— Работа, — понуро ответил Славик. — И себя жалко. И кота.

— Вот и не еби мне мозг, — махнул рукой Дим Димыч. — У меня перерыв закончился. Все, давай, до встречи. 

— Спасибо. Пока.

— Обед оплати, — напомнил Дим Димыч и убежал. 

А Славик сидел за столом и смотрел в свою полную тарелку. Ему было и страшно, и стыдно, и противно от всей ситуации. Нет, ему и раньше приходилось встречаться с женщинами, водить их на свидания и прочее в этом ключе, но никогда он не делал это вот так, специально. Особенно противно почему-то было из-за кота. 

Но выхода у Славика не было. 

До конца рабочего дня он досидел с огромным трудом. Мысли разбегались. Работа не шла. Мысли все крутились вокруг разговора с Дим Димычем. От обеда осталось противное послевкусие, которое никак не хотело уходить. Ситуация складывалась поганая, но выход из нее был только один. И когда рабочий день закончился, Славик отправился выполнять то, что ему сказали. 

Кот нашелся почти сразу. В меру тощий, с ободранным ухом, он сидел на углу дома и совсем не думал о том, что его жизнь сейчас круто изменится.

— Киса, киииса, — сказал Славик, осторожно присаживаясь рядом и доставая заготовленное угощение. — Сосиску будешь?

Кот снисходительно обнюхал подношение и милостиво принялся жевать. Нужно было переходить ко второму этапу плана. 

Маша взяла трубку через три гудка.

— Алло, — сказал чувственный густой голос. 

— Маша? — спросил он робко и затараторил, боясь передумать. — Меня Славик зовут, я ваш телефон в интернете нашел, что вы волонтер, тут коту плохо. 

— Такси оплатишь — приеду, — сразу перешла к делу Маша. 

— Оплачу, — сглотнул Славик.

— Выезжаю, Славуня, — муркнула Маша. — Говори адрес и сторожи кота. 

Маша приехала минут через двадцать. Кот уже успел съесть две сосиски и вернуться в прежнее сфинксоподобное состояние. Кот выглядел слишком независимым, и Славик побоялся его гладить. Так и стоял рядом, словно почетный стражник.

— Знаешь, кот, — говорил Славик новому знакомцу. — Вот тебе хорошо. Работать тебе не надо, репутацию беречь не надо. Лежи себе и жди, когда сосиску принесут. 

Кот на претензии не отвечал.

— А я должен суетиться, обманывать, потом чувствовать себя виноватым. А что еще остается? 

Машина подъехала почти внезапно. Славик вздрогнул. Из нее выпорхнула полноватая девушка неопределенных лет с густым тяжелым запахом духов и открытым декольте. 

— Ну, что, котик, поехали? — спросила она не то у кота, не то у Славика. 

Отказаться готовы были оба, но выбора Маша им не оставила. Ловко сгребла кота, сунула его в переноску, переноску всучила Славику и запихала обоих в машину. 

— Клиника на «Юности», — сказала она таксисту.

Машина тронулась. Славик мучительно думал, что сказать, все слова разом вылетели из его головы.

— А ты, я смотрю, животных любишь? — спросила Маша.

Славик кивнул.

— И я их обожаю! — запела Маша. — Такие миленькие, пушистенькие, несчастненькие. 

Маша провела рукой перед переноской, кот злобно зашипел. 

Ехать до «Юности» было недалеко, но Славику показалось, что прошла целая вечность. В голове царили ужас и пустота. А вот Маша тарахтела без умолку. Она рассказала про котиков, собачек, хомячка ее сестры (кто из них упокоился в Бозе Славик не понял, но переспрашивать не решился), подруг, новооткрытый ресторан «Семь сезонов», где все так дорого, так дорог, но какие там десерты и салаты! И как раз начала рассказывать, где лучше всего есть шашлык, когда они приехали. 

— Заплати, — велела Маша Славику. 

Тот без лишних слов рассчитался с водителем. 

— Пошли лечить кота, — приказала Маша.

И Славик опять не решился ослушаться. 

Ветклиника выглядела современно, очень просторно и светло. Правда, Славику стало почему-то страшно — наверное, потому, что больниц он не любил никаких. Ни человеческих, ни для животных. Кот тоже молчал — возможно, притворялся мертвым, надеясь, что это прокатит.

— Эй, кто тут? — по-хозяйски крикнула Маша в гулкую пустоту помещения. — Олег? Артем? Аууу! 

Тут одна из дверей открылась, в приемный покой вышел молодой парень.

— А, ты, — скривилась Маша, увидев его. — Больше никого? 

— Через 20 минут Олег приедет, — сухо ответил парень. Видимо, неприязнь была взаимной. — А пока моя смена. 

— Не, мне ждать некогда, — фыркнула Маша. — Кота посмотри, — и тыцнула в парня переноской.

Тот осторожно взял животное.

— Акктуранее, он злой, — кашлянув, сказал Славик. И тут же густо покраснел под тяжелым взглядом доктора.

— Это люди злые, — медленно сказал врач. — А звери они умные. Если к ним с добром, они ответят тем же. 

Славик покраснел еще сильнее и ничего не сказал. 

— Смотри давай, мы спешим, — напомнила Маша. — Философ, блин. 

Не обращая на нее внимания, доктор осторожно достал кота из переноски. Тот на удивление вел себя спокойно, не вырвался, не фырчал. 

— Придержите кота, — сказал парень, обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

— Сам справляйся, тебе за это деньги платят, — фыркнула Маша и отвернулась. 

Славик спешно подошел и аккуратно прижал кота к столу. Доктор принялся аккуратно ощупывать кота, смотреть ему в уши, рот. Несколько раз их руки соприкасались. И всякий раз Славика накрывала густая горячая волна. Парень тоже от прикосновений вздрагивал и краснел. 

— Истощенный, но никаких других проблем не вижу, — наконец сказал врач.

— Анализы возьми и пусть посидит до завтра. Да, котик? — Маша повернулась к Славику.

— А завтра что?

— Выпутишь, пусть бежит, отъедается, — фыркнула Маша.

— Я не буду… — начал было парень.

— Знаю-знаю, — махнула рукой Маша. — Артем все сделает. Как тебя еще не уволили? Просила же ребят по-человечески. клиника хорошая, на твое место очередь из нормальных будет!

— Я сам отсюда скоро уйду, — зло сказал парень. — Это не клиника, где к животным так относятся.

— Ой, лялякай, да не забывайся, — осадила его Маша. — Тоже мне.

Кот смотрел на Славика с укоризной. Его сердце сжалось.

— Мы не должны так себя вести. Мы им не хозяева. Мы не имеем права распоряжаться их судьбами по своему усмотрению… — начал опять парень, обращаясь не то к Славику, не то к Маше. — А то там взяли, тут выкинули. Уколов каких-то наделали… 

Маша уже открыла рот, чтобы поставить доктора на место, как вдруг дверь отворилась. И в клинику вошел невысокий мужчина с высоким лбом и продольными залысинами. Маша с визгом кинулась ему на шею. 

— Ой, Тём, привет. А тут вас зообиолог меня опять…

— Пошли, пожалуешься, — облапив Машу, сказал вошедший. 

Они скрылись за той дверью, из-за которой появился парень.

— С котом все хорошо. Берите его и уходите. Она же просто деньги на них зарабатывает, как вы не понимаете. Клиника ей процент платит за каждого приведенного лоха. Ей все равно, что с котом будет! — тихо сказал доктор. — Наши войны вас не касаются. Но и кот от них страдать не должен. 

— Это не моя переноска, я не могу ее украсть, — покраснел Славик.

Парень достал из-под стола другую переноску. 

— Возьмите эту.

— Сколько я за нее должен? — Славик полез за деньгами. 

— Нисколько. Это моя. Дарю. Только уходите, — отрывисто сказал парень. В его глазах появилось странное, нечитаемое выражение. Он словно не верил, что смог кого-то перебудить. 

Славик взял кота, быстро сунул его в переноску и выбежал на улицу. Маше на глаза лучше было теперь не попадаться. Дим Димыч его наверняка убьет, когда все узнает. На корпоратив придется идти одном — или не идти вовсе. Но… Внезапно все это стало каким-то мелким, незначительным. 

Славик перешел через дорогу. Там был небольшой палисадник. Славик сел на скамейку, поставил переноску рядом. Кот зачаровано молчал. Через 20 минут заканчивалась смена у того парня, врача. Славик решил его дождаться. Как минимум, спросит, чем кормить кота. Как максимум… Но загадывать не хотелось, чтобы не спугнуть удачу.


End file.
